The Potter's and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Magic is Might and Tea Leaves
Summary: Where there was one, there was the other. It was never about just one of them. And that was the way that they preferred it. A/U A different take on the idea of Potter Twins.


**Disclaimer: **The following stories are based on situations and characters from the Harry Potter books which are created and owned by J. K. Rowling, and various other publishers, including, but not limited to Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoat Books. No use other than entertainment is intended and no financial gain is being made. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

**Additional Disclaimers: **The Dragon Age name, logo, setting and characters are all property of Bioware Corporation. I have not, nor have I ever, claimed them as my own work. The world and characters of the Mercy Thompson series belongs to Ms. Patricia Briggs. I'm just borrowing it for a moment because some of the ideas she had are absolutely amazing. I have never claimed them as my own work.

**Further Disclaimer: **Information from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings universe will also be used as a sort of background for the Middle Ages. It will be melded with actual information from the Middle Ages and information pulled from the Harry Potter Lexicon.

**I do not own any of the above series. No monetary profit or gain is being made from this work of fiction. Enjoy your day.**

* * *

**August 1, 1980**

**Godric's Hollow, West Country**

James Potter collapsed in the chair behind his desk and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. Newborn twins and his wife were resting upstairs and despite the fact that he had not been the one to give birth he was exhausted and knew that he still had several hours to go before he could sleep. Fitting his glasses back into place he stood and turned, considering the shield that adorned the wall behind him. The battered bronze shield had long since been retired from battle for the purpose that it now had.

Inlaid in glistening white opal stood a white tree, shining brightly against the bronze, seven white opal stars twinkled in the colors of the rainbow from around it. Crossed over the tree in an _**'X'**_ in shining Mithril was a pair of swords.

James grimaced as he considered that he was now going to have to explain to his wife what he should have explained almost nine months ago, when they found out they were having twins. James sighed as he placed his right hand on the center of the shield. Magic, old and deep, swirled around him for a moment as it tasted his own magic, before it finally decided that he was family and tingled inside of him. James lifted his other hand and carefully removed the shield from the wall to reveal a little niche. James reached inside until he felt worn out leather and he removed the small pouch.

James carefully shook the contents of the pouch into his hand and considered them. Two bands of hammered bronze, each about two inches wide. They were tiny right now, just the right size for a newborn infant. One marked in white opal and the other in Mithril. James replaced the now empty pouch and then the shield.

He walked out of his office and was greeted by a pair of anxious men who seemed to understand that something was wrong before he even said anything.

"James," Remus Lupin's soft voice drew his attention to the man. "James, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering James held his hand out and showed the two men the little bands. The other man, tall and dark, growled low in his throat when he saw the bands.

"James, you can't be serious." Sirius Black rumbled as he took one of the bands from his friend. Silver on bronze flashed in the light and James fought the irrational urge to snatch the family heirloom back from his best friend.

"Oh, very," James said, his mouth twisting in amusement. "Potter twins were born this evening. The heir-apparent, Alexander Nicolas, and the knight-commander, Jasper Tyr."

"Knight Commander?" Remus asked, his tone bordering on amused. He had no idea what was going on, both of his parents had been Muggleborn, and his two friends and their Pureblood ancestry and ways had always confused him.

"Sit Remus," James said as he motioned the men back into his office. "And I will explain to the best of my ability."

"And it offers a trial run for when you tell Lily, does it not?" Sirius remarked with a sly smile. The temper of his best friend's wife was well known to all of them. James snorted as he took his seat again and waited for his companions to take their own before he began his tale.

"The Potter family is old," James began and then flashed a glare at Sirius when he snorted. "Older than most people imagine or suspect."

"How old, exactly?" Remus asked suspiously. His temper flared when James tilted his head back and considered the ceiling as if it had all the answers to the world. "How old James!"

"Second Age," James answered slowly. He quickly glanced at his friend when he heard a sputtered and choked gasping noise that came from Remus. Sirius leaned over and pounded on his friends back until he could draw a breath normally again. James flashed Sirius a grin before he continued. "Anyway, Middle Ages had the common practice of having two children – an heir and a spare. The oldest child was listed as the heir apparent while the younger became the knight-commander of the forces if there was ever a fight."

"What are the bands for?" Remus asked as he accepted the band from Sirius so that he could see it.

"In Britain, magical children and their position in the family are well known, so it is redundant unless the child leaves the country, but they are always worn. In this case the bands will be used to differentiate which twin is which. Otherwise it simply tells the world the positions that they hold. The tree and stars for the heir-apparent and the swords of war for the knight-commander. Not that it will matter all that much."

The last was said in such a tone that Remus couldn't decipher any possible meaning behind it and he looked at James in confusion. Sirius on the other hand seemed to know exactly what was going on leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs as he ran both hands through his hair and muttered darkly to himself. James caught Remus's look and gave him a kind smile.

"Have you ever heard of Verum Gemini, Remus?" James asked as he held out his hand for the bronze band Remus held. Remus placed the band in his friends hand as he shook his head. "It translates, quite literally, to mean True Twins."

"True Twins," Remus muttered as he glanced at Sirius. "What is the difference between regular twins and True Twins?"

"Regular twins are normal siblings – in every sense of the word." Sirius said as he raised his head. His smoky gray eyes caught James's hazel as he explained. "Have you met Gideon and Fabian Prewett?"

Remus nodded as he recalled the set of twins that he had met for the first time earlier that month. They had been quick mouthed and quick tempered, but friendly enough. Remus hadn't spoken to them very much, but he had had trouble telling them apart, even with his heightened sense of smell. They had smelled exactly alike – even to the sensitive sense of smell that Remus possessed there had not been a way to tell them apart.

"They are True Twins – a singular soul split between two bodies. I believe that their nephews are True Twins as well." James continued as he rubbed his hands around the bronze bands. "There are other aspects – they are completely identical and in tune with each other. More often than not they share a mental link. It's all generally based on magical power."

Sirius had a brief flash of desire for a camera so that he could capture the look on Remus's face. It was a combination of confusion and disbelief, as if he thought they were having him on.

"True Twins," Remus muttered as Sirius pulled him from his chair. Sirius glanced at James, silently promising to explain it to the werewolf in more depth as he guided Remus out of the house and towards the apparition point.

James snorted quietly before he considered the bands again. They were specially designed and charmed for the Potter Line and once placed on the child could not be removed until the child died. James sighed as he stood up and left his office. He had some explaining to do to his wife and he was not looking forward to it. His thoughts flashed to the twin boys that were resting in a crib and a smile stretched his mouth.

_At the very least, _James thought, _they will never be alone. No matter what happens in the coming future. _

**November 2, 1981**

**Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Privet Drive was the last place that you would expect something strange to happen – all of the residents were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Little did the residents know, they were about to be dragged into the world of strange, kicking and screaming if need be.

A flash of red and gold fire heralded the beginning of change for the quiet neighborhood. As the smoke cleared a red and gold bird the size of a swan fluttered to rest on the low garden wall before number four.

Right below where the bird appeared stood two people. A man and a woman were each clutching a small parcel apiece as they peered around warily. The man was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

The woman was almost as tall and thin. She was older, though not as old as her companion, probably close to her sixties. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and gold colored, oval-shaped spectacles were perched on her nose. Like her companion she wore high-heeled, buckled boots, long robes and a tartan plaid cloak swept the ground. Pale blue eyes flickered over the shadows nervously as she clutched her parcel closer. Her name was Minerva McGonagall.

Closer inspection would have told any observer that the parcels they clutched protectively were not actually parcels but small children. Dumbledore held a child wrapped in a crimson blanket with gold paw prints on it. McGonagall held another child wrapped in a blue blanket with silver paw prints on it. Sharing a glance the two made their way towards Number Four.

Stepping over the low garden wall they made their way up the front walk. Dumbledore pulled a long, thin stick from within his robes and gave it a little flick before he hid it away again. A pale wicker basket appeared on the steps before them. Dumbledore placed the child that he was holding in the basket and motioned for McGonagall to do the same. Reaching again into his robes he pulled out an envelope. Placing the envelope between the two children he and McGonagall made their way back towards the garden wall and the red and gold bird.

A flash of fire and they were gone from Privet Drive as silently as they had come.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Alexander and Jasper Potter rolled over inside their basket without waking up. They curled up as close to the other as possible, not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few days being poked and prodded by their cousin…They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To the Potter Twins — the boys who lived!"

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
